


Suited Up

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: Kink Bingo Round Five [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Costume Kink, Desk Sex, Desperation, Fingerfucking, M/M, Object Insertion, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Steve - perhaps unwisely - told Tony about a fantasy he had related to the Iron Man suit. Today's the day he gets his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suited Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org) square "object penetration".

Tony landed in the workshop with a metallic thud, startling Steve enough to make him jump clean off the stool he'd been sitting on in the process.   
  
"Where did you go?" Steve headed for him straight away. For a second, Tony thought they were about to have a fight, but Steve's expression softened as he approached. Tony opened the faceplate to look at him with his own eyes.  
  
"Needed to burn off a little energy. Intense fight."  
  
"Yeah, you were on fire today." Steve looked at him with what Tony decided was admiration. Definitely a good sign.  
  
"Couple of times, literally." Tony nodded, fidgeting inside the suit. "So you know that time we talked about being turned on by kicking ass? And you told me you sometimes fantasised about me being so desperate that I couldn't even get out of the suit before I bent you over the workbench?"  
  
Steve nodded, expression curious at first but quickly shifting into something else.   
  
"Yeah, umm..." Tony fidgeted awkwardly for another moment, and then lunged forward to capture Steve's mouth with his own. "How do you feel about your wish coming true?" he panted as he was forced to break for air.  
  
Steve, bless his sex-loving little cotton socks, grinned brightly. "I wasn't exactly waiting down here without hope." He paused. "Intense fight."  
  
Tony felt a surge of lust rush up his spine, hot enough that it may have melted part or all of his brain. "Well, I guess that explains why you were so jumpy. Also, have I mentioned lately that you're basically perfect?"  
  
"Tony." Steve held his fingertips up to Tony's lips. "Desperate?"  
  
With a full body shiver at that one word, Tony nodded and pushed Steve back towards the workbench, disengaging the repulsors as a plan of attack formed in his mind.  
  
Steve allowed himself a relieved little moan and leaned in for another kiss, rocking his hips against the hard but still use-warm metal of the suit. There was something especially obscene in knowing that Tony couldn't feel it, like he was just using him to get off. He'd feel guiltier about it if Tony hadn't been enthusiastically fucking his mouth with his tongue.  
  
Before he'd had a chance to think about it, Steve found himself trapped between the workbench behind him and Tony, both forces solid enough that he couldn't just shove either of them out of the way. Not without a little leverage, anyway, which he didn't have right now. Later, he'd have to remember to tell Tony how much he'd liked being trapped.  
  
"Up on the bench," Tony ordered, already picking Steve up to set him there himself. If this was the way Tony was always going to be inside the suit, they'd have to do this more often.  
  
The brief thought that he was about to be fucked by _Iron Man_ , rather than Tony Stark - or really, just Tony, who was another, subtly different person - flitted through Steve's mind, leaving a bright trail of _want_ behind it. He moaned as Tony kissed him again, breath hitching at the touch of metallic fingers against his stomach where Tony was working on getting his uniform pants open. A frustrated grunt and the sound of fabric tearing made him wince, but he had another few pairs and Tony would have replaced these ones by, morning and more importantly, he was finally free from them and Tony's hands were on him, warm and unyielding and able, for once, to hold him completely in place so he couldn't move without a lot of effort.  
  
All together, it was a pretty serious turn-on.  
  
With one hand in the centre of his chest, Tony pushed Steve to lie down, still as gently as though he couldn't force him if he wanted to. The bench was only wide enough to accommodate his torso, leaving his head hanging off the edge so he couldn't see what Tony was doing unless he was willing to deal with the neck strain of looking up. As tempting as it was to use that as an excuse to demand a neck massage later, Steve trusted that Tony wouldn't hurt him and was more than a little excited over the idea of being surprised.  
  
When a warm, hard finger pressed against, and then inside him, Steve made a sound he'd previously only heard in porn. Not that he watched porn.  
  
It was Tony's, really.  
  
Steve didn't even know how to use the internet.  
  
Tony got his attention again by twisting the finger inside him. The fine control he had over the suit honestly surprised Steve - he'd always imagined it to be awkward and clumsy, but Tony's movements were smooth and confident as ever - more so, even, with the shiny metal slipping easily inside him with what felt like only the barest application of lube.  
  
Well, he'd always thought the suit was gorgeous. All graceful lines and contained power that was so obvious just by the one digit already inside him. Steve pushed down on it without thinking, suddenly needing more. Tony chuckled and curled the finger into him, twisting it hard again but not giving him what he wanted.  
  
"Tony," Steve whined, making the effort to look up at him pleadingly. He rocked his hips and made the pathetic, needy little sound that he'd learned normally got him whatever he was asking for.  
  
"Slut," Tony accused affectionately. Steve blushed, still getting used to hearing that as an endearment but enjoying the low flush of lust that hit him as Tony said it. He dropped his head back again and moaned, wriggling as he felt the tip of a second digit pressing against him.   
  
" _Please_ , Tony," he begged. "Please?"  
  
Tony laughed again and pushed it inside with perhaps a little more force than necessary, lifting Steve's hips with just the two fingers inside him as though he weighed nothing. Steve made a low, gurgling sound in his throat and angled his hips to get more of the suit's fingers into him.  
  
"Gonna come like this?" The obvious note of amusement in Tony's voice only turned Steve on more, making him bite down on his lip hard enough to taste blood. He nodded, desperate to get Tony to give him what he needed to do it, and then cried out as Tony unerringly hit exactly the spot he wanted him to.  
  
Just as Steve was beginning to think his head might explode from lust, Tony wrapped a warm, completely human hand around his cock and gave two quick jerks - only two, because then Steve was coming and arched well off the bench, feeling metal fingers shifting inside him, rubbing against his most sensitive parts and drawing out his orgasm so that when he finally collapsed again, he was happy to stay there.  
  
"So that was hot," Tony murmured as he pulled his fingers out. "And we are so doing it again when you recover."


End file.
